To Love Again
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: He fell in love once, and it gave him nothing but heartbreak, but when his heart starts beating for another, will he give into Loves embrace or deny his heart. SanaRyo, past AtoRyo.


_**Title:** To love again  
_

_**Written by:** Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned PoT, you'd know it. They'll definitely be shounen ai and Sakuno wouldn't exist.  
_

_**Pairing: **SanadaxRyoma  
_

* * *

Heartbroken sobs poured from his throat. Nothing made sense anymore, the very foundation he stood upon was crumbling and their was nothing he could do but fall with it. Questions plagued his mind, but they would never be answered for he wouldn't dare voice them. Warm arms wound around him, caused him to whip his head upwards only to meet a pair of warm brown. "Kosuke." _  
_

Kosuke offered a small smile before he brought the small boy into his arms, "Hush, Ryoma, everything will be fine." the older boy whispered, running his hands through Ryoma's hair. "Come on, I'm taking you back to Seigaku." Kosuke lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried him out of the house.

Placing the boy in the backseat, Kosuke stepped back, brown eyes saddened at the sight of the usually strong-willed boy be reduced to such a pitiful state. Closing the door, he turned towards the house he just left, his lips curled upwards in disgust, he couldn't believe his own cousin could be so callous as to cheat on his own lover. With a snort he glided towards the driver seat and started the car. Glancing towards the younger boy from the review mirror, Kosuke gnawed on his bottom lip.

Ryoma had his knees drawn towards his chest and was once again crying his eyes out. His eyes were already swollen, puffy and red and he had to wonder how long the younger one was crying before he had walked into the house. It must have been at least an hour at the least. "Keigo, you moron." he hissed beneath his breathe as he took off.

* * *

"Nya, where's ochibi-chan? I haven't seen him in a long time." the redhead pouted.

Momo shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know Eiji-senpai. Maybe that Atobe is being a bastard and keeping Echizen to himself. Such a stingy person." The purple eyed male crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't get what he sees in that jerk. Echizen could do a lot better then that stinky Atobe."

Eiji nodded his head in agreement. "Sou, sou. We should have hooked ochibi-chan and buchou up, they would have made a better couple and Tezuka wouldn't keep ochibi all to himself."

Fuji chuckled, "Saa..." blue eyes slitted open when a black car came to a stop in front of the gates and a male, about 18 or 19 stepped out. His brown eyes stared at them for a long while before he moved towards them. "Can we help you?"

"You are the Seigaku tennis regulars, aren't you?"

Tezuka stepped in front of his team, "We are, what can we do for you?"

"My name is Atobe Kosuke, and I have someone that you might want to watch over." he whispered, walking towards his door and opening it. He bent down a bit and a moment later he was standing up once more, this time he was carrying someone in his arms. The team stared in confusion, not understanding what they were seeing before Tezuka ran towards the male and took Ryoma from him.

"What happened to him?" Oishi questioned, green eyes filled with worry at the sobbing mess as he fought to run towards his best friend and check over his youngest friend. "Why is he crying?"

Fuji frowned, eyes opened and glittered in malice, "What did that bastard do to Ryoma." dainty hands clenched tightly at his side, "We've never seen Ryoma this upset before, so whatever he did must have been bad."

"He caught Keigo cheating on him." Kosuke whispered, "I came home and heard crying, so I went to see what was going on. Ryoma was leaning against Keigo's door, sobbing. I'm surprise Keigo didn't hear it, but then again it would be kind of hard with all the noise I heard coming from the room."

Momo pivoted and punched the gate, Kaidoh hissed and Inui broke his pen. Taka was holding Fuji who was uttering every curse word he could think of and damning Atobe Keigo to the lowest pit of hell for what he did. Oishi was restraining Eiji looked about ready to run towards where ever Atobe was and punch him in the face. And Tezuka's expression nearly had Kosuke wetting himself.

'What the fuck were you thinking Keigo. You messed with the wrong boy it seemed, but this time I won't help you. These guys don't look like their playing around.'

"Is that so." Fuji's voice was icy as be stared at the older teen, "Thank-you for bringing our baby back." a smile, forced and very creepy looking, curled the tensai's lips. "If you will excuse us, we should take him home now. And tell your cousin, he's going to pay for hurting our Ryoma-chan."

Kosuke shivered as he watched the group walk away, his eyes darting to the small figure held within the stoic teens protective arms, even from where he stood, he could still see the small shoulders trembling and knew the younger boy was still crying. With a sigh, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Instead of walking towards Ryoma's house like they said, they headed towards the closest house to where they had been, which turned out to be Fuji's place. As they entered the house, they weren't all that surprise to see it empty with Yuuta living in the dorms at St. Rudolph, Yumiko in college and both Fuji parents working, the house was often empty.

Fuji told them to go in the living room, he was going to get some snacks and drinks. Taka went along to help the smaller brunet carry the things into the other room.

Tezuka sat on one of the sofa's cradling the fourteen year old. "Ryoma." soft sniffles were heard before a mutter of 'Hai, buchou' was heard. Eiji and Oishi rubbed the younger males back. "Everything is going to be alright. Atobe never deserved you anyways. You'll find someone much better suited for you. One who wouldn't dream of ever hurting you and wouldn't take your feelings for granted." Ryoma didn't bother to say anything as he buried himself within his captain's arms.

"I should have left him the first time." those words caused everyone to blink and stare at the boy, "This wasn't the first time he cheated, but he told me it would be the last. He promised he wouldn't cheat on me again so I forgave him, but..."

Fuji walked over, placing his tray down and wrapped his arms around the small boy, nuzzling the side of his neck, "Don't blame yourself for Atobe's idiocy Ryoma. We should never have allowed you to date that...that bastard. Like Tezuka said, Atobe never deserved you, hell I know a tons of other people whose smitten with you, maybe you should give them a chance. There's one who would never hurt you, and if he does, well he doesn't only have us to deal with but also his captain who would be most upset by him."

"I don't know, maybe." Ryoma whispered, unsure if he was ready to date someone else especially after what Atobe had put him through, but he was curious about who Fuji had in mind. "Who did you have in mind?"

Fuji smiled, "Sanada. I've been told the vice captain of Rikkai is quite love stricken by a very reliable source." a soft chuckle escaped the brunet, "Every time Atobe's name is mention Sanada gets very angry and usually has to be sent away in order to ensue that lives of the rest of the team."

"So the name Atobe must be taboo and no one speaks it in fear of Sanada's reaction right?" Oishi's questioned gained a nod from Inui who replied that Yanagi stated as such and last week they made an official rule where no one was to utter the Hyotei captains name or risk his wrath.

Eiji grinned, "I say you give him a chance when your ready Ochibi-chan, then Sanada can make Atobe pay for hurting you, nya."

* * *

**Three months later  
**_-Seigaku and Rikkaidai-_

After three months of meeting and hanging out, with their teammates present, it was a comfort for Ryoma having his friends around, it was three weeks ago that Ryoma finally agreed to try the dating scene once more; and he couldn't have been happier. Everyday with Sanada was a breath of fresh air and not at all like how it had been with Atobe.

Ryoma smiled and shrugged, the action going unseen, as he hiked his tennis bag higher up on his shoulder, gripping his phone. "We can go anywhere you want, I chose last time." the tennis prince stated, not really caring where Sanada would take him. Golden eyes glanced towards the sky, squinting a bit. "Pick me up at seven, alright, hopefully by then you know where you'll be taking me." and with a soft see you later, boy wonder flipped his phone close and stuffed it into his bag.

"Nya, Ochibi-chan is going on another date with Sanada-san." Eiji yelled.

Fuji chuckled, "So the both of you are doing alright? He treating you well?"

Ryoma smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah and he always lets me choose where we go on the dates, so this time, I'll leave it up to him, see what he can come up with." that statement caused many of the groups to snicker, chuckle or flat out laugh, wondering what someone as stoic as Sanada would come up with.

A knock sounded and Ryoma stood up, "That's him." he smiled at his friends, "I'll talk to you guys later then." Turning, he headed towards the door and after Sanada greeted the Seigaku team, he took the younger boys hand and led him away from the house.

* * *

Fuji smiled as he watched the two leave before facing the others, "Ryoma's birthday is coming up soon, we should do something for him." Blue eyes slitted open, "Seiichi said he already spoke to his parents about using their families restaurant to hose the party at. The food and his cake are being taken care of already, so the only thing we really need to do is set up the decoration, entertainment and get him some birthday and Christmas present. We are going to pretend this is a Christmas party, so make sure you have your presents for everyone else as well."

"So this is going to be both Ryoma's Birthday present and a Christmas get together?"

The tensai nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, and make sure you guys get Ryoma something for both his birthday and Christmas, separately, alright." the group nodded their heads in agreement. They felt sorta bad that the boy received only one present a year. His birthdays are often overlooked in favor of Christmas, and that wasn't at all fair. "Lets go." he smiled at the confused looks the team was giving him as he opened the door, "We're going to meet up with Seiichi and the others to set up the decorations of course."

* * *

_**December 24**_

_**-**With Ryoma-  
_

* * *

Covering his mouth, the birthday boy concealed a yawn as he threw on a pair of form fitting black pants, a dark blue turtleneck, a black winter jacket with a blue scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. He grabbed his black gloves and his boots from the closet before making his way downstairs, after making sure he had a pair of clean socks.

"Good Morning Ryoma. Happy Birthday!" Rinko exclaimed cheerfully, encasing her son within her arms. "Where are you going?" she questioned, confused, as she watched her son put his socks on before covering them with a pair of black boots with dark blue trims and laces.

Ryoma stood up, slipping his gloves over his hand, "Gen wanted to spend the entire day together. Eiji-senpai mentioned something about him taking me to a zoo and then having lunch at some restaurant." the boy replied, turning towards the door, "I'll see you guys later tonight." he waved briefly getting a smile from his mother and a fond huff of feigned annoyance courtesy of his very immature father.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

_-At Tama's-_

* * *

"They're coming!" Akaya cheered, dashing to hide under a table. Eiji and Momo leaped behind the counter while the rest of Seigaku and Hyotei walked towards their hiding spot, not at all in a sound of the door knob turning was heard before the door was pushed opened. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYOMA! (Echizen! Ochibi-chan! and brat were also heard.)"

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the room before eying his friends along with his boyfriends teammates in surprise. A moment later, he regained his calm expression, a smile worming it's way across his face, "Thanks." he whispered.

Fuji smiled as Eiji, Kirihara, Momo and Marui tackled the smaller boy, "So cute Ochibi-chan, Sanada is soooooo lucky to have such an adorable boyfriend."

"How was your day with Ryoma, Gen?" Yukimura's soft voice only caught the attention of several people, those being Tezuka, Fuji, Yanagi and Inui who faced the Emperor in curiosity.

Sanada's eyes narrowed, "Everything was going fine until Atobe showed up. He made quite the scene, though luck was on our side when the rest of Hyotei appeared and dragged him away. They did wish Ryoma a Happy Birthday though." Tezuka, Inui and Fuji frowned at the mention of Atobe.

"What did he do? Did he say anything to Ryoma?"

At those words, a dark look entered brown eyes, "Let's just say if I ever meet Atobe alone, he'll wish he never laid eyes upon Ryoma, much less ever thought about hurting him." Blue eyes slitted open as Sanada told them exactly what Atobe had said and done. Malice glittered within the sadists eyes. If Sanada didn't get to Atobe first, then there won't be anything left when Fuji got done.

"After Christmas." Tezuka's voice caused the small group to face the stoic buchou with frowned, "You can maim Atobe after Christmas, today is a special day and it shouldn't be ruined because Atobe decided to grace Ryoma with his nauseating presence." Seeing logic in those words, the group gave their consent, turning just in time to see Oishi waving them over.

Yukimura and Fuji smiled, "What is it?"

"Ryoma's just about to make a wish and blow out his candles." Ryoma glanced around the restaurant, staring at the faces of all his friends, blowing out the candles a moment later. "Did you make a wish?"

The tennis prince shook his head, "I didn't need to." he whispered, "It's already came true." At the confused look, Ryoma decided to elaborate, "I have some great friends who not only cared enough to remember my birthday but also spent time setting up this party for me. It's been my wish for a long time. For someone, anyone to acknowledge the fact that the 24 of December is not only Christmas Eve but also my birthday. I got that, today, so thank-you."

Ryoma watched as the group grinned at him, some hugging him. Oishi took the cake, so he could cut it, while asking Taka and Jackal if they could retrieve the ice cream from the freezer. Everyone was smiling and having a good time and he couldn't help but smile, happy that he could be apart of such an amazing group of males. Strong arms wrapped around him, and without even looking, he knew who it was. _'Futatabi aisuru koto.' _

* * *

_This might be a complete, or I might add an epilogue of sorts, of what happened with Atobe later. I know this story might be rushed, or something, honestly, I was going to take this story into a different direction originally... eh, whatever.  
_

_*Futatabi aisuru koto = To love again.*  
_

_Tenma  
_


End file.
